Schachmatt
by Raayy
Summary: Eu nunca fui uma peça de peão no seu tabuleiro, Near. Eu era o cavalo, que se sacrificou por todos os seus outros peões, e por você. - Mello's Centred - PRESENTE PARA A LADY MURDER!


_Schachmatt.  
__A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy._

**x** - Death Note não me pertence... Vocês realmente acham que me pertenceria sem ter uma suruba gay ali no meio? Ihhh.

**x** - OneShot, Mello's PoV, e meio que Centred pra ele... mas ok.

**x** - Presente para a Lady Murder!

**x** - Betada por Nanase, por que a Anne sumiu. q

**Summary:** Eu nunca fui uma peça de peão no seu tabuleiro, Near. Eu era o cavalo, que se sacrificou por todos os seus outros peões, e a você mesmo.

* * *

Era _natal_.

Flocos de neve caíam e derretiam ao menor toque.

Eu voltava de uma loja com uma sacola em mãos, cheia de chocolate.

Como se fosse _normal_.

Na rua, muitos casais de mãos dadas, praticamente todos saindo em encontros.

E eu? Eu voltava pro meu apartamento pequeno pra ver um vagabundo jogando DS.

Felizmente, ele não sabia - sequer - que era Natal. Ou talvez inventasse algo.

Era natal, e eu ia rabiscar em mais papéis a noite toda.

Eu realmente não lembro por que carrego esse crucifixo.

X

_"Mello! Mello! __Acorde para ver seu presente de Natal!"_

_Mello se levantara sonolento, para ver o semblante feliz da mãe._

Ela o puxara pela mão, e Mello rapidamente tivera que se equilibrar.

Pararam ambos em frente a uma bonita árvore de Natal, com alguns presentes embaixo.

_"Abra, Mello! É a embalagem azul!"_

_Mello coçou o olho e sentou-se em frente a árvore, pegando o embrulho._

_Enquanto sua mãe se ajoelhava ao seu lado, ele começou a abrir._

_".... Um conjunto de Xadrez?"_

_"Sim! É bom pra exercitar sua mente, vamos jogar?"_

Mello sorriu, sua mãe era sempre tão animada, que ele não pode recusar.

_Ela dera o apelido Mello para ele, seu vício em chocolates e sua felicidade._

_Quando ela morreu, aos 5 anos de Mello, levou junto seu sorriso._

_Mas deixou o vício, um apelido e esperança._

X

'Xadrez: Origem indiana, trazido ao Ocidente pelo Islã, por volta do século XI, é um jogo que simula o conflito entre dois exércitos, cada qual composto de 16 peças passíveis de movimento em tabuleiro, subdividido em 64 casas, disputado com a utilização de intenso raciocínio lógico e estratégico, dispensando qualquer interferência da sorte. '

Mello fechou o dicionário. Estivera procurando sobre xadrez.

O conjunto de xadrez dado pela sua mãe, a três anos atrás, o intrigava.

Já olhara vários livros, mas eles só ensinavam as regras. E elas ele conhecia bem.

O branco começa sempre primeiro. Deve-se começar com um peão, o qual, em sua primeira jogada, pode andar duas casas. Cada peça tem um movimento diferente, com exceção da Rainha, que se move em todas as direções, quantas casas quiser. A única peça que ela não copiava o movimento, era o _cavalo_.

Mello gostava do cavalo. Em especial do cavalo negro.

Era sua peça preferida, eram imprevisíveis os seus movimentos.

Ele ainda jogava xadrez, no orfanato. Não nos dois primeiros, onde roubariam seus brinquedos.

Mas na Wammy's. E tinha gente que sabia jogar com ele.

Entretanto, Mello sempre ganhava.

Até que chegou a _peça branca_.

X

_Near_, era seu apelido. Mas era irônico. Por que ele sempre se mantinha _distante_.

Passava horas em seu quebra-cabeça, nem falar com ninguém.

Um dia qualquer, provavelmente uma semana depois da sua chegada, ele fora falar com ele.

"Quer jogar Xadrez?"

A peça branca o olhou, como se só reparasse que ele estava ali agora. Enrolou uma mecha do cabelo ondulado e olhou para o conjunto de tabuleiro e peças de Xadrez.

"Eu nunca joguei antes, não sei as regras."

"Eu ensino."

Arrumou o tabuleiro e começou a enfileirar as peças. Near o imitou, do seu lado.

"Espere, o Rei tá trocado com a Rainha."

".... É?"

E Mello trocou a posição dos dois do lado de Near. Ele só tinha 6 anos, mas já sabia arrumar razoavelmente o tabuleiro.

O ensinou as regras, e começaram a jogar. Near sempre o perguntava dúvidas sobre o jogo, mas pela metade do jogo parou.

Demoraram uma hora e meia, e Mello ganhara a partida.

Sem choro ou esperneio, Near só analisava o tabuleiro enrolando uma mecha.

"Você não entendeu? Eu disse Xeque-mate."

"Eu entendi, eu estou pensando por que."

"Por que o que?"

"Por que eu perdi."

Mello o estranhou. Podia dizer que era por que ele dera xeque-mate, por que era mais experiente ou qualquer coisa, mas ele entendera o que Near queria dizer.

Ele estava tomando nota dos cuidados para que não perdesse na próxima vez.

Ele era inteligente, e Mello sorriu - uma vez em tanto tempo - dizendo que ele era inteligente e viria jogar mais uma vez com ele.

Near não respondeu, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Naquela época, porém, ele só era tímido.

X

Tinha se passado um tempo, e Mello estava jogando com Near de novo.

Jogavam mais ou menos uma vez por mês, desde a primeira vez, há um ano.

"Mello."

"Un?"

"Por que você sempre joga o Rei no começo?"

"Uma filosofia que me ensinaram."

"Qual?"

"Para os subordinados se mexerem, o líder deve dar a ordem."

E sorriu, lembrando do que sua mãe lhe dissera.

_"Para as outras peças se moverem, é necessário que o Rei faça o primeiro movimento."_

Near apenas continuou o olhando, enrolando uma mecha.

"Mas talvez, isso dê uma abertura na sua defesa."

"Talvez. É só eu não abaixar minha guarda, além de que, as chances são poucas."

"Mas elas existem."

Ele era inteligente, inteligente demais. Um prodígio que Mello gostava e _temia_.

Temia por ser inteligente _demais_.

X

Demorou, mas aos seus 10 anos ele perdeu para Near pela primeira vez.

Ele já previra isso, por que ele era inteligente. Demais.

Ele iria aprender com o tempo a superá-lo no xadrez.

Ficou frustrado. Só tinha perdido para a sua mãe antes.

Com 10 anos, as crianças começavam a ser avaliadas como futuros sucessores de L.

Ele teve um pouco de medo. Ele sabia que Near, apesar de mais novo, pegaria um lugar alto.

E a ambição de Mello, era o primeiro lugar em _qualquer coisa _que fizesse.

Por que queria orgulhar a mãe.

Por que sua mãe era a melhor, então ele queria ser o melhor para orgulhá-la também.

Sua mãe era tudo pra ele. Fora tudo pra ele.

Ele se lembrava, em um dos orfanatos antigos, lhe darem um _rosário_ barato.

"... Pra que isto?"

"É o simbolo da fé e da esperança, filho. Se crês, carregai isto."

_Esperança._

Ele não tinha associado, aos seus 5 anos, que era crer em Jesus Cristo.

Por isso ele carregou aquele rosário, para todos os lugares que fosse.

Por que ele tinha esperança.

X

Nas próximas vezes que jogavam, ambos perdiam e ganhavam.

Alternava o vencedor cada dia.

Mello não se sentia mais frustrado. Sentia-se desafiado.

Então ele ia jogar lá sempre que podia para desafiá-lo também.

Ver quem sairia ganhando ou perdendo, dessa vez. E na próxima.

Quando Near completou 10 anos, foi um baque.

Por que ele facilmente conseguiu o primeiro lugar, que estava sendo de Mello.

Mello se trancou uma semana no seu quarto, com chocolates.

Eles não eram tão gostosos. Preferia os da sua mãe.

Mas depois, ele saiu e voltou a estudar e desafiar Near.

Mello nunca foi fácil em desistir.

_"Um homem caído não significa que esteja morto."_

E viveu assim, desafiando, não importando o que Near tirasse dele.

_Mesmo que fosse sem querer._

Por que ele tinha fé.

X

Mello fora chamar Near para jogar com ele de novo.

Mas o que ele viu não foi o menino sozinho, fora uma briga.

Que mais parecia um espancamento.

Eram três meninos, e um deles batia em Near sem dó, Mello não ficou quieto.

Ele pegou o garoto pela gola e deu um soco.

"O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!"

Near jamais esperara ser defendido. Muito menos por Mello.

"O QUE _VOCÊ_ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, MELLO?!"

Mello achou que era uma pergunta até estúpida.

"NÃO É VOCÊ, QUE MAIS PERDEU POR CAUSA DELE?!"

Mello paralisou, mas depois só ficou com mais raiva.

"EU NÃO SOU NENHUM HIPÓCRITA QUE VAI BATER EM UM INDEFESO SÓ POR QUE TEM INVEJA!"

Os meninos recuaram, Mello tinha ódio no olhar.

Ele não era covarde, e odiava os covardes.

"Vocês tem três segundos para eu não começar a fazer o mesmo que vocês faziam com ele."

Os garotos correram. Mello olhava o chão, controlando o ódio.

"Mello."

Mello olhou Near, não esperava agradecimentos.

Não de Near.

"Seu tabuleiro. Ele caiu."

Mello olhou pra trás e viu o tabuleiro que deixara cair pra socar o garoto.

Sorriu de leve e foi até ele, o pegando pelo braço.

Near estava sentado e segurando o sangramento da boca com a mão.

Mello foi até ele e lhe estendeu a mão, Near não esperava isso.

Não de Mello.

"Vim lhe chamar pra jogar, mas com você assim não dá."

Mello o puxou e foi até a enfermaria, saindo com um Near-múmia.

X

Final da tarde, novembro de 2004.

"Impossível, Roger! Sabe que eu e Near não nos damos bem!"

Mentira.

Mas Roger não sabia que era.

"Deixe que Near ficar com a posição de L, eu estou deixando o Orfanato."

Ele não se importava realmente em ser o outro L.

Ele só queria ser o primeiro.

Ele podia ser o primeiro sem ser o novo L.

"Mello!"

"Roger, eu já vou fazer 15 anos."

Novo, ele sabia. Mas para ir para o contrabando... Mais que suficiente.

Saiu da sala, fora até seu quarto arrumando suas coisas.

Demorara uma hora apenas, saiu com uma bolsa, meio pesada por ter um jogo de xadrez.

Previra e não estava errado, Near estava no final do corredor para a porta do hall.

"Por que mentiu?"

"Por que juntos não ia ter graça."

Mello sorriu de leve, mas Near apenas continuou olhando pro chão.

"Você é competitivo demais, Mello."

Dizendo isso, fora pra dentro.

Mello não gostou do que ouvira por que entendera.

Near não queria competir, não gostava.

Mas Mello nascera pra isso. Somente pra isso.

X

Ah, longe das paredes do orfanato, como se sentia... Livre!

Corria pelas ruas com um sorriso no rosto.

Como um passarinho voando em liberdade.

Ele foi o primeiro a dar seu movimento em direção a Kira.

Saindo do orfanato e seqüestrando o japonês.

Mello era ligado demais as palavras de sua mãe.

"Para que as outras peças se movam, é necessário que o Rei faça o primeiro movimento."

Ao dar o tiro na cabeça do inimigo da máfia, se provou até certa.

Oh, mas Near tinha razão.

Mexer o Rei primeiro era arriscado.

Até demais.

X

Near ousara fazer isso.

Mello não acreditava, mas ele ousara fazer isso.

O controlara, como uma marionete perfeita para ter Kira sobre suas mãos.

Ele tinha raiva, _ódio_.

Acima de tudo, inveja.

Inveja de como Near pode fazer isso com ele, e ele não.

Inveja da inteligência dele.

Era o que mais o poderia definir agora.

Tinha raiva de ter inveja.

Não era um hipócrita como os garotos do orfanato, não era.

Ele ia provar que tinha inteligência também.

_Sua inteligência._

X

Ele olhou Near, mas Near não o olhou de volta.

Medo?

Receio?

A foto era apenas uma desculpa, e ele sabia disso.

E como um bom cúmplice, ele fingiu se importar com a foto.

Ou se importava de verdade, com seu rosto?

Sua vida?

Mello não passou muito tempo ali.

Mas tempo o suficiente para anunciar sua corrida.

Dessa vez, ele topou.

Quatro anos mudaram Near. Bastante.

Até mesmo para depois, ligá-lo, e marcar um encontro depois.

Longe de toda aquela gente, um dia depois.

Near não faria isso antes.

"Mello."

Reconheceu imediatamente sua voz, mas não se virou de onde estava.

"Resolvi entrar no seu jogo, mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Onde você acha que isso levará?"

Near sempre foi inteligente demais.

Esse era o problema dele.

Ele sabia que aquela disputa era muito perigosa e temia por Mello.

Por que era Mello que mais arriscava suas peças.

"A um vencedor, Near."

"E o perdedor?"

"Eu não disse que terá um."

Near ficou surpreso, embora não demonstrara.

Mello não estava o olhando, mas sabia dessa reação. Exatamente assim.

"... Mello."

"Sim?"

"Independente de quem vencer, eu espero que pense o mesmo que eu."

"O que?"

"Levar Kira para a forca. Esse é nosso objetivo de verdade."

"Não, não esqueci disso."

O ódio que Near possuía por Kira era anormal.

Mello podia até ter um pouco de ciúmes disso.

Ciúmes, por quê?

Por que a atenção de Near era sempre dele.

Rejeição?

_Perda?_

Afinal, Near era sua única família agora.

"Near."

"Sim?"

Mello se virou e abraçou Near pela cabeça.

"Você continua muito pequeno. Isso não mudou nada, não?"

Sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos dele, como um irmão mais velho e o soltou, indo embora.

Mello não esperava que Near dissesse nada, e ele não disse.

Mas Mello não esperou que saíssem lágrimas daquele braço.

Tudo bem, ele não pode vê-las mesmo.

Nem precisava delas para perdoar sua maneira de agir durante o caso.

_O caso deles. _

X

Um passo, dois passos, terceiro passo e ou direita ou esquerda.

Direita.

Andava arrastando o pé como muitos arrastavam a peça.

Um passo, segundo passo, três passos e ou esquerda ou direita.

Esquerda.

Andava em direção ao apartamento, se escondendo como a peça desviava dos seus ataques.

Primeiro passo. Dois passos, três passos. _Direita ou esquerda?_

Parou.

Olhou pro alto, era seu prédio. Olhou pra baixo e viu os degraus.

Três degraus.

_Direita ou esquerda?_

Sorriu. A imagem de sua pequena peça favorita não ira fugir de sua mente.

O Cavalo negro.

Se pegou olhando para as próprias roupas.

Negras e empoeiradas.

Empoeiradas da sujeira da cidade.

Precisava tirar o pó.

X

Voltei ao apartamento. Empoeirado, nunca sequer passei um pano nele.

O ruivo deitava a cara no teclado do notebook. Os googles pendiam do seu pescoço.

Balancei a cabeça e fui até o sofá, tirando um dos estofos e pondo a mão em um buraco.

Meu tabuleiro _ainda_ estava intacto, como novo.

Arrumei as peças no tabuleiro no outro estofado do sofá (eram estofos retos), e olhei o tabuleiro.

_Me senti tão Near._

Tinha as peças, em minhas mãos, no meu tabuleiro, sobre meus olhos.

Era uma simulação, da guerra não-declarada que vivíamos. Aí vem a pergunta:

De quem eram os dois exércitos? O meu e de Near?

Demorei alguns minutos apenas nessa pergunta.

Não... Nós disputávamos. Não interferíamos diretamente um contra o outro.

Só às vezes, ironicamente, cooperávamos.

Ou quando eu tirei a vantagem de Near, no massacre da SPK. Ao lembrar disso dei um sorriso.

Ironicamente, um exército inteiro era só nosso. O outro, era do assassino.

Próxima e mais desgostosa pergunta: _Quem eram as peças?_

Essa pergunta, eu levei dias. Algumas horas por dia para analisar as peças.

Cada um poderia ser uma peça que sobraria espaço. Então...

_Os peões_, eram pessoas que usávamos as vezes. O chefe da máfia, FBI, o presidente... Peões.

Morreram e não fizeram tanta falta. Tiveram utilidade, mínima, logo descartáveis.

Os outros davam exatamente todos nós: Eu, Near, Matt, Halle, e os outros dois da SPK.

Eu pensei bastante, antes de me decidir, mas o resultado deu-se:

Matt era como a Torre. Observador, e não hesitava o suficiente antes de um passo perigoso.

Era inflexível em suas decisões, portanto deveria ser cuidadosa.

Halle, ela era como o Bispo. Ágil em seus passos.

Conseguiu manter uma - falsa - ligação entre mim e Near. Como o bispo que mantinha ligações.

Os outros dois eram o Bispo e a Torre. Não sei quem era quem, mas sobrou para eles isto.

E você, Near? Era só o controlador dessa simulação barata?

Se fosse, seria _Deus_. Outro maluco que se diz Deus.

Não, você era o _Rei_. E tanto quanto poderosa essa peça, ela era fraca.

Se te pegassem, era Xeque-mate. Mas você não podia correr.

Por que era tão fraco que só andava uma casa por vez.

Era por isso, que controlava todos do tabuleiro. Para te proteger, enquanto pegava o outro Rei.

Você era dependente. De Matt, de Halle, de mim, de todos.

E eu fui seu cavalo, que se sacrificou para proteger o resto das peças.

Inclusive você.

O cavalo, imprevisível nos passos. Única peça que não tinha um movimento igual a qualquer outra.

Mas eu valia por dois cavalos, Near. A cicatriz simbolizava que um deles havia sido perdido.

Era uma estratégia digna de você, enquanto ela é minha.

Era um Xeque-mate que sacrificava três peças.

Uma Torre e dois Cavalos por todos.

Mas... e a Rainha?

Ela não tinha forma humana, mas ela era de vital importância nos movimentos do tabuleiro.

A Rainha se mexia para todos os lados, conforme sua vontade, e quantos passos podia.

O_ Death Note _podia passar de mão em mão, suas informações também.

Os olhos de shinigami eram vitais. E eu já tive, perto de mim. Duas vezes.

(Em uma delas perdi o segredo de meu nome)

Ele era nossa Rainha. Nossa fonte de informações, nosso alíbi.

Ela se fora tão cedo, junto com um cavalo, mas não era mais necessária a essa altura.

Tinha mais um cavalo e uma torre para terminar o _Xeque-mate_.

X

Um pouco antes do dia 26 de janeiro, Near recebeu um envelope.

Fora endereçado a N. Não fazia idéia de como Mello o achara, estando no Japão.

Sabia que era Mello, Kira não mostraria que sabia do endereço de Near por uma _carta_.

Enquanto pensava que devia ser mais cauteloso, abriu o envelope.

Caíram duas peças de xadrez, o Rei negro e o Rei branco. E um bilhete pequeno.

Near só percebera o bilhete pequeno depois de terminar de analisar as peças.

_As peças que Mello sempre levava para jogar com ele._

Pegou o bilhete e o abriu, lendo.

_"Dear Near,_

_qual rei você escolherá agora?_

_O branco, sempre a frente,_

_ou o preto, sempre segundo?_

_Qual deles você escolherá para dar seu último __xeque-mate__?"_

* * *

**N/A:**

Pois bem. Não é shounen-ai meeesmo, mas vocês podem pensar o que quiser. Eu deixo.

Fic para a Téh! Por que a GaaNAru dela demorou demais e eu fiquei sentida por isso. ii E por que eu queria fazer essa Mello centred e bem.... A Téh é louca pelo Mello. XD (NÃO DÉBBY EU NÃO ESQUECI DE VOCÊ, MAS EU TAVA DEVENDO UMA PARA A TÉH!)

Bem, enfim.

Espero que goste, pari 3 filhos fazendo essa fic. Pessoalmente, eu gostei. Amo xadrez, amo Mello, amo o Near (demais 8D) amo eles se comendo (q, desnecessário) e EU AMO REVIEWS 8D MANDEM, MANDEM, HAUAHUAHAUH! –Kefka mode on-

_**Vamos, vamos, Autora precisa de reviews. **__**REVIEW OR DIE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE! –aponta a arma do Mello-**_


End file.
